All Naruto Wanted
by obsessed-beyond-reason2001
Summary: The Konaha 12 are going to a karaoke bar, courtesy of Hinata. She has been planning this for weeks. What happens when she sings? NaruHina. One-shot.


**Okay! The song is 'All You Wanted' by Michelle Branch. It inspired me! Oh, and Hinata got over her stuttering and fainting. You'd probably call her OOC in this fic. And also, they're 18 in this fic, and Sasuke's back. Not that he's going to be talking too much. And I, being my age, have never been to a bar, so don't blame me if it's wrong.**

Summary: The Konaha 12 are going to a karaoke bar, courtesy of Hinata. She has been planning this for weeks. What happens when she sings?

Disclaimer: It's called FANFICTION! Why would I own Naruto?

"Talking."

'Thoughts.'

_Song lyrics_

**Change of POV/Inner**

(A/N: Author's note.)

Emphasis

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

"Ok. Is everyone here?" asked Hinata. She was wearing a white dress with blue lining.

"YES! Let's go!" said the #1 hyperactive knucklehead ninja. Inner Naruto said, '**Wow…Hinata looks so beautiful…I can't wait to dance with her!'** 'For once, I agree with you!' thought Naruto. He did not realize when everyone besides Hinata left.

"Naruto-kun, are you coming? Everyone else is already outside." Hinata said, giggling.

"Sorry! I guess I got lost in my thoughts!" he said sheepishly. Then the two walked to the limo that awaited their arrival. When they got into the limo, they took the two remaining seats, which just so happened to be next to each other. The limo started moving.

"What took you guys so long?" everyone asked.

Hinata replied, "Naruto-kun got lost in his thoughts."

Sasuke said, "Who knew that the dobe could think?"

Naruto replied, "Who knew that you could speak in complete sentences?"

Sakura sighed, and threatened to hit them if they didn't stop fighting. Then, she switched the subject by saying to Naruto and Hinata, "You know, everyone has a girlfriend/boyfriend except for you two. When are you going to get together?"

Naruto blushed four shades of red. He blushed even more when he heard Hinata giggle and say, "Maybe later." Naruto was both shy and excited. He thought, 'Does that means she likes me back? ...I hope so…I'll ask her to be my girlfriend later tonight…'

Meanwhile, the limo had stopped at a karaoke bar, and everyone was once again waiting for Naruto.

Kiba finally had to wave a hand in front of Naruto's face while saying, "Hello? Anyone in there?"

Naruto snapped out of his trance and apologized. "Sorry! I guess I'm thinking a lot tonight!" 'Mostly about Hinata…' he finished in his thoughts.

Hinata blushed, as if reading his thoughts. Then she went over to the host coming out to greet them. She said, "Hinata Hyuga, party of 12."

The host then said, "Ok, follow me. Your table is right this way." He went inside, and everyone followed him. When they were all inside, he led them to a table right in front of the karaoke stage. Once again, Naruto and Hinata sat next to each other, this time willingly. The host left, and the waitress came by. She handed them their two-page menu of drinks.

"May I take your orders? Ramen is the only food we serve." she said. Everyone ordered their favorite type of ramen, and either a type of beer, wine, or martini. (A/N: I'm too lazy to actually research foods or drinks.)

After the waitress had left, the host walked up on stage. He went over to the microphone and said, "Testing, testing, 1-2-3." When it seemed to have worked, he said, "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to our weekly karaoke contest! Entry cards are in the back; please hand them to your server. Our first entry is Hinata Hyuga!"

Everyone was shocked as Hinata began to walk to the microphone. She got there and said, "This song is for Naruto-kun." Just then, the music started. A few seconds later, Hinata started singing.

_I wanted to be like you  
I wanted everything  
So I tried to be like you  
And I got swept away_

'Wow…I had no idea she wanted to be like me…' Naruto thought.

_I didn't know that it was so cold  
And you needed someone  
To show you the way  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
That when the tide comes  
I'd take you away_

_If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
Was somebody who cares_

'She seems to know a lot about me.' Naruto thought. 'Now that I think about it, she was always watching me…'

_I'm sinking slowly  
So hurry hold me  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone_

_If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
Was somebody who cares_

_All you wanted was somebody who cares  
If you need me you know I'll be there, yeah  
Oh, oh, oh, whoa, yeah_

'I do need her…' Naruto thought, entranced by her voice. 'I love her. And if this song is anything to go by, she loves me. I've just been too oblivious to notice.'

_If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
Was somebody who cares_

Naruto got up and walked to where Hinata would get off the stage.

_If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
Was somebody who cares_

_Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone_

**

* * *

**

Hinata's POV

When the song ended, everyone applauded Hinata as she got off the stage, to find Naruto waiting for her. She blushed as he said "You are an amazing singer, Hinata."

"Thanks…Now, I know you didn't come all the way over here just to tell me that." She said, knowing there was a reason behind his presence.

"Um…" He blushed. "I wanted to tell you something."

It was her turn to blush as she said, softly, "What is it, Naruto-kun?"

"I love you, Hinata-chan." He said it quietly so that only Hinata could hear it. Even she had to strain her ears to hear it. Then, before he lost his nerve, he kissed her. Neither of them had any experience, but to them it was the most wonderful experience in the world.

When they became in need of air, they broke apart. Hinata said, "I love you too, Naruto-kun."

He smiled, and asked, "Would you be my girlfriend?"

"YES!" Hinata exclaimed.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of it. It took me months to finish it. I kept getting interrupted. Well, bye bye!**


End file.
